The Birth
by Kataang102
Summary: Fry and Leela are expeting their twins, but what happens when Leela goes into labor while visiting her parents... in the sewers.


It was a warm day in New New York, and Leela and her husband Fry, were going down to the sewers to see Leela's parents. There is something special about this visit though, Leela is nine months pregnant. This could be her last visit to see her parents before her due date. And not only is Leela nine months pregnant, she is having twins. Which doubles the burden of getting down to the sewers.

"My back is KILLING me" Leela groaned rubbing her back. As being 9 months pregnant with twins wasn't enough, her belly made it difficult for her to walk. Her stomach was huge, larger than a typical pregnant women's, because of the fact that she carrying twins.

"Leela it's right across the uhh 'stream'" her husband Fry says.

"Yeah well you try having two babies inside you" Leela says, waddling across the bridge.

As soon as Leela gets across the bridge, she rings the doorbell to the Turanga house.

"Coming" A female voice says.

When Munda opens the door, she smiles "Why hello darling" Munda says hugging her daughter "and hello my grand children" She says rubbing Leela's belly. Leela walked in and hugged her dad while Munda was hugging Fry.

All of a sudden Leela grabbed her stomach and yells "Owww". "Leela what's wrong sweetheart" Munda says worried. Leela relaxes and says "Nothing one of the babies just kicked really hard", Leela said. Munda helped Leela over to the couch.

"Thanks mom my back was killing me" Leela said relived.

"No wonder sweetheart, you like you're going to have them any second" Munda said

"Yeah the doctor said that they're starting to drop a bit, and that I should be due this week" Leela said rubbing her stomach lightly.

"Well then shouldn't you be resting" Morris says

"No beacuse when I'm at home and try to take a nap, they won't stop kicking" Leela sighs.

Just then Munda remembered "Leela your father and I have a gift for you" she said smiling, "You two just stay here, come on Morris"

When Morris and Munda walked out, Leela gasped "Fry fell, they're both kicking at the same time" Fry put his hand on her belly "Wow that's awesome", Leela took his hand and said "if you feel right here you can feel one of their foot's", Fry felt and said "Hey I can actually grab it's foot". Leela smiled to see Fry already bonding to the babies, he loved to feel the babies kick. While Leela played with his hair.

All of a sudden the peaceful moment was ruined, Leela reached forward to grab her stomach, and clenched her teeth, and keep says "Ow".

"Leela what's wrong" Fry asked her. Leela was in too much pain to answer. As soon as Morris and Munda walked in with the package, and Munda but the package down and ran to her daughter's side.

"Leela what's wrong" Once again couldn't answer, she was too busy crying.

"Fry get her to a hospital on the surface fast" Munda said running and grabbing her bag. As they were all running out Morris noticed the package they ment to give to their daughter, and he grabbed it and put it in his coat, before running to catch up with the rest.

When Morris had caught up with them, Fry had already managed to get leela half way up the ladder

"Morris what took you so long" Munda asked

"Nothing just the shock of our grandchildren coming" he said smiling

"Ok just start climbing" Munda said.

As soon as they all got to the top, Fry took Leela in his arm's and started running to get her to the hospital.

Leela was screaming and crying saying "hurry up"

"We're almost there" Fry assured her.

As soon as Fry ran into the hospital he started screaming, "My wifes in labor, she's having twins,DO SOMTHING". The lady at the front desk called for back-up and they quickly got a wheel chair for Leela to take her to the labor and delivery room.

As soon as they got Leela got settled in, and Fry was in the room, a doctor checked her and said "Your water broke on the way her apperntly, so you're ready to start pushing"

Leela started pushing and the doctor said "You're doing great". Fry holds Leela's hand when all of sudden, she asks him somthing "Fry" she askes quitly "come closer". Fry get's closer to Leela "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING PUTTING TWO BABIES IN ME, THIS ALL YOUR FAULT" she screamed in his ear and slapping him.

"Ah anger typical of a first time mother" the doctor said. "YOU THINK IM LETTING HIM PUT ANOTHER KID IN ME AFTER THIS PAIN YOU'RE CRAZY" Leela screamed.

"Ok Mrs. Fry, just push" Leela pushes and screams.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE LUCKY IF YOU CAN WALK AGAIN AFTER THIS" Leela said yelling at Fry.

"Ok Mrs. Fry I can see the head, so just push again and the baby is out" Leela pushes and all of a sudden they hear a cry.

"It's a girl, Mr. Fry would you like to cut the cord" Fry walks over to cut his daughters cord. Leela smiled hearing her daughter cry, until pain hit her again.

"Ok Mrs. Fry your second baby is coming just push" Leela pushed

"Ok good, I can see the head again" the doctor said "push again"

Leela pushed again, and screamed.

"Ok push again and the baby is out", Leela pushed and scream, and also pushed Fry off his chair, and they heard a second cry.

"It's another girl, since the father is on the floor would you like the cord" the doctor asked. Leela nodded and cut her other daughter's cord.

"Uhhh what's going on" Fry asked, "nothing I just had another baby is all" Leela said.

"You two can come in now" a doctor told Morris and Munda.

Munda ran to Leela's side and started tending to her. While Morris handed a doctor the package.

"Dress them in this" He says. The doctor smiled and he went to Leela's side.

"Sweetheart how was it" Munda asked "It was absoulty terrible, but I'm fine now, oh and Fry"

Fry looks over at Leela "I'm sorry for those things I said" Leela apologizes. "It's ok it was just the pain talking, and I still love you" Fry tells Leela holding her hand "I I love you too" Leela says, and the two start kissing.

All of a sudden Munda remembers "Morris the package" she starts panicking "sweetheart don't worry about it" Morris says "but.." "Just trust me".

As Fry and Leela were talking, Fry asked "So are you ready". "Yes I mean now that they're born, I have to be, and I know I wasn't sure nine months ago, but I'm actually excited to take care of the kids".

"I could tell you love them already, by the way your eyes would light up when they kicked" Leela said smiling. "Do you?" Fry asked, "Well duh they are my children, how can I not love my children" Leela said smacking Fry, "But yes I do really love them" Fry and Leela kissed again.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fry" The doctor said smiling, "here are your twins" he said smiling as a nursed walked over with two babies in her arms.

The nurse handed Leela the two babies and said "congrats they're perfectly healthy".

Leela smiled looking at her two daughters.

The one the right had purple hair like herself, but two eye's like Fry, while the one on the left had orange hair like Fry, but one eye like Leela.

"Hey girl's I'm your mommy, and he is your daddy" The twin girls just stared at their parents, with a look or curiosity in their eye and eye's. "and we love you" Fry added. Leela smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Any idea what we should name them" Fry asked. "I was thinking of Kasey for our daughter on the left" Leela said "and for some reason I was thinking Kaylie for our daugther on the right" Fry said. "hmm Kasey and Kaylie, I love it" Leela said. "So it's settled" Fry asked. "Yup " Leela answered.

"You're Kasey and you're Kaylie, I hope you like those names" Leela said touching her daughter's noses. The babies just cooded at their mother, before continuing to look at her.

Leela kissed the top of her daughters head's and said "I love you both the same" and started stroking their heads.

"That reminds me sweetheart look at the clothes they're dressed in under the blanket" Morris said smiling.

Leela looked through the twins blanket to see that they were both dressed in a white colored onsie, with the words "We love you SO much" on Kaylie and "We love you JUST as much" on Kasey.

"Oh Mom, Dad you shouldn't have" Leela said starting to tear up.

"It was no hassel sweetheart" Munda told her daughter.

"By the way Morris how did you get them here" Munda asked quietly

"I grabbed it before we left" he said. "It was worth it to see her so happy"

They looked over to see Fry wiping Leela's tears as she holding her twin girls, admiring them and Leela's parents gifts.

Morris and Munda walked over and told them "Sweetheart we would love to stay but we want you two to have some time alone with your children, just visit us soon" Munda told her daughter. Leela smiled and said "Thank You mom and we will come as soon as we can".

"Goodbye Fry and Leela, and goodbye our precious grandchildren" Munda said as they left.

When Morris and Munda left, Leela could tell that Kaylie was sleeping, while Kasey looked hungry.

"Fry could you hold Kaylie, because I need to feed Kasey" Leela asked.

"Of course" Fry said. Leela handed Kaylie to Fry, while she lowered her shirt to feed Kasey. Everything was going well, and when Leela finished feeding Kasey, she burped her and cradled her in her arms rocking her to sleep. When all of sudden Kasey started crying, and it woke up Kaylie and she started to cry.

"What's wrong" Fry said walking over to Leela, and to their surprise when Fry sat next to her, they both started to calm down.

"Here hand her to me" Leela said, and they both stopped crying, and started to fall asleep. "Awww" Leela said when she say that they were both reaching their small hands to hold each others in their sleep.

"Looks like they get along" Fry said. Leela just smiled and hugged her two daughters and kissed their heads. The sat enjoying the rest of their day with their little girls knowing that they will enjoy their new life with their daughte


End file.
